Guilty
by tsucchi73
Summary: Mungkin Song Mino hanya terlambat menyadari bahwa ada yang lebih penting baginya. Lee Seunghoon, Song Mino, Kim Jinwoo, Kang Seungyoon, Nam Taehyun. WINNER Fanfiction


Title : Guilty

Author : Tsucchi

Main cast : Song Mino

Minor cast : WINNER Member, Kim Seho

Rating : G

Length : One Shot

Genre : Life, comedy, friendship

Disclaimer : The characters belong to God and themselves and under YG Entertainment. I just owned the story. ^^

Saat ini WINNER sedang tidak ada jadwal. Mereka berlima sedang bersantai di dorm dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Mino berdiri di depan cermin sambil memakai gel rambut dan sibuk menata rambutnya agar tampak modis. _Maknae_ yang kebetulan lewat depan kamar Mino yang pintunya sedikit terbuka menyadari _hyung_ -nya sedang sibuk berdandan.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau pergi ke mana?" Tanya Taehyun penasaran, memunculkan kepalanya di sela pintu. "Zico _appa_ dan Kyung _eomma_ mengajakku makan. Aku akan pergi sebentar saja. Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Kata Mino menanggapi. Taehyun terdiam sejenak tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ -nya. " _Ani_ ," katanya singkat lalu pergi.

Setelah selesai, Mino keluar kamar sambil menenteng sepasang sepatu yang akan ia kenakan. Ia berpapasan dengan Jinwoo yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. " _Hyung_ , aku mau pergi keluar sebentar," pamitnya pada Jinwoo. "Mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Jinwoo tampak santai, sambil sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Mino menjawab sambil memakai sepatu. "Ke restoran. Zico _appa_ dan Kyung _eomma_ mengajakku makan. _Hyung_ mau pesan sesuatu?" Jinwoo terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Tidak ada. Hati-hati di jalan," katanya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Seunghoon yang baru saja dari dapur mengambil cemilan tak sengaja melihat Mino sedang sibuk memakai sepatu. "Mino- _kun_ , kau mau pergi?" Mino menoleh sejenak ke arah Seunghoon lalu melanjutkan memakai sepatunya. "Oh _hyung_. Zico _appa_ dan Kyung _eomma_ mengajakku makan. Aku akan pergi sebentar dengan mereka. Ingin pesan sesuatu?" Seunghoon yang sedang makan cemilan terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mino. "Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kau berpamitan pada Seungyoon kalau tidak ingin ia marah."

Kebetulan saja, Kang _Leader_ yang baru saja selesai mencuci pakaian muncul di depan mereka. " _Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanyanya. "Dia mau pergi makan dengan Zico," Seunghoon yang menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoon. Seungyoon terdiam menatap Seunghoon. Mino berdiri setelah selesai memakai sepatu lalu berbalik ke arah Seunghoon dan Seungyoon. "Iya, kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanya Mino pada Seungyoon. " _A...ani_. Pergilah, hati-hati di jalan," kata Seungyoon. " _Arasseo_. _Bye_!" Mino melambaikan tangan pada kedua member yang masih berdiri di sana lalu menghilang setelah menutup pintu dorm.

Mino berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang menuju dorm. Ia melihat jam tangannya, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 20 menit. Tak terasa bahwa ia sudah pergi cukup lama sejak sore tadi. Ia membuka pintu dormnya, mendapati bahwa dormnya sangat gelap. Mino mencari tombol lampu dan segera menyalakannya. Tak biasanya jam segini lampu sudah dimatikan, biasanya mereka masih sibuk makan atau nonton drama.

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang!" Teriaknya, namun hanya sepi yang membalas. "Ini aneh," gumamnya sambi lmelepas sepatunya dengan kasar. Mino berjalan ke kamar Seunghoon lalu mengetuk pintunya yang tertutup. "Seunghoon _hyung_! Kau ada di dalam?" Tidak ada jawaban. Mino membuka pintu kamar Seunghoon dan menyadari bahwa Seunghoon tak ada di dalam.

Mino beralih ke kamar Taehyun. "Taehyun- _ah_! Taehyun- _ah_! Kau di dalam?" Mino mengetuk pintu Taehyun berkali-kali, karena tak ada jawaban Mino membuka pintunya dan Taehyun pun tak ada di kamarnya.

Mino merasa ini mulai aneh. Ia berpiki rapakah mereka semua punya jadwal pribadi di saat yang sama, ataukah ia melewatkan jadwal bersama. "Tak mungkin. Pasti Seungyoon akan menghubungiku sambil marah-marah. Seungyoon!"

Mino bergegas ke kamar Seungyoon dan Jinwoo _hyung_ , mengetuk pintunya terburu-buru. "Seungyoon-ah! Seungyoon-ah! Jinwoo _hyung_! Kalian di dalam?" Karena tidak segera ada jawaban Mino membuka pintu kamar mereka. Sekali lagi, Mino mendapati mereka berdua tidak ada di kamar. Tidak, KEEMPAT MEMBER WINNER TIDAK ADA DI DORM!

Mino yang mulai panik segera mengirim chat di _chat group_ Line mereka. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berempat yang membaca, Mino menelepon Taehyun yang biasanya cepat merespon. Teleponnya tersambung, tapi Taehyun tidak mengangkatnya.

Mulai putus asa, Mino menelepon manajer WINNER, Kim Seho. " _Yoboseyo_! _Hyung_ , apa kau bersama Seungyoon dan yang lain?" Tanya Mino panik. "Tidak. Memangnya mereka tidak bersamamu?" Seho balik bertanya. " _Aniyo_. Aku baru saja pulang. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menjawab _chat_ -ku." "Mungkin mereka sedang keluar, ini kan hari libur kalian. Tunggu saja," kata Jjangmae menenangkan. Mino menghela nafas berat. "Semoga saja begitu." Mino pun menetup telepon. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara tawa Taehyun dan Seungyoon yang khas, lalu suara Jinwoo yang ceria, dan suara Seunghoon yang berbicara sambil tertawa, lalu terdengar pintu dibuka. Mino segera bangkit dari sofa dan mendapati _brothers-_ nya sedang melepas sepatu sambil bercengkrama.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Rengek Mino, empat member lainnya menatap Mino dengan sedikit terkejut. "Oh _hyung_ , kau sudah pulang?" Kata Seungyoon datar sambil melepas sepatu. "Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku kalau kalian pergi keluar? Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Rengek Mino menjadi-jadi.

" _Hyung_ saja pergi sendirian tanpa kami, kenapa kami harus mengajakmu?" kata Taehyun dingin, ia langsung pergi, melewati Mino tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya, mencuri perhatian seluruh _hyung_ -nya, terutama Mino.

" _Wae_? Kenapa Taehyun marah?" Tanya Mino pelan. " _Hyung_ , kau tak menyadarinya? Aku tak percaya," sindir Seungyoon, menatap Mino lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Melihat dua _dongs_ _aeng-_ nya tampak kesal padanya, membuat Mino merasa bingung. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang dilakukannya sehingga Taehyun dan Seungyoon yang tadinya ceria berubah marah.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Mino," _the eldest hyung_ angkat bicara. "Mereka berdua hanya cemburu." Mino menatap Jinwoo, tak mengerti. "Cemburu? _Wae_?" "Karena kau lebih memilih teman-temanmu dari pada saudaramu, begitu kata Taehyun," jawab Seunghoon.

"Mereka bukannya tak suka kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu, tapi mereka kesal karena kau lupa kalau kemarin malam mereka sudah membuat janji denganmu terlebih dahulu," Jinwoo menyampaikan perasaan kedua _dongsaeng-_ nya.

Mino menepuk kepalanya lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia ingat semuanya. Pulang dari syuting iklan Seungyoon mengajak mereka semua makan malam nasi goreng di restoran langganan mereka dan Taehyun mengajak mereka semua nonton film di bioskop.

"Apakah kalian semua baru saja makan nasi goring dan nonton film?" Tanya Mino lemas, disambut anggukan Seunghoon dan Jinwoo.

" _Mianhae_ Mino. Pada awalnya aku ingin mengingatkanmu tapi kau tampak bersemangat jadi aku urung melakukannya," Seunghoon menepuk pundak Mino pelan. Mino memang selalu bersemangat saat Zico atau Kyung mengajaknya keluar.

" _It's okay_ , _hyung_. _Mianhae_ , aku yang bersalah. Seharusnya aku tidak lupa. _Mianhae_ karena aku malah merengek kesal karena kalian tak ada di dorm tadi," sesal Mino sambil menunduk, ia terdengar sangat merasa bersalah.

Kemudian ia mempunyai ide untuk memohon maaf pada kedua _dongsaeng-_ nya.

Di kamar Taehyun, Taehyun menumpahkan rasa kesalnya dengan membuat lirik lagu di handphone-nya sambil tiduran. Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan video yang dikirim oleh Mino.

"Taehyun- _ah_. _Mianhaeyo_. Aku minta maaf karena sudah lupa kalau kau mengajakku pergi hari ini. Kau tahu, melihatmu marah padaku membuatku merasa bodoh. Aku lupa diri, melupakan saudara-saudaraku yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku lupa aku mempunyai adik laki-laki imut yang dengan mudahnya kusakiti. _Mianhae_ Taehyun- _ah_. Jangan marah padaku lagi ya? Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. _Pleaseeeee_."

Taehyun terkekeh melihat video permohonan maaf dari Mino, _mood-_ nya membaik seketika. Kemudian ia mengirimkan pesan pada Mino.

 _Apa saja?_ Kirimnya.

 _Ya, apa saja yang kau minta aku akan menurutinya asalkan kau memaafkanku._ Mino membalasnya.

Taehyun tersenyum nakal setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Mino.

" _Hyung_!" Taehyun dan Seungyoon menerobos masuk kamar Mino, membuat empunya kamar kaget. Seunghoon dan Jinwoo yang mendengar keributan lalu menghampiri sumber suara. "Ehhh ada apa ada apa?" Mino panic melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya yang tiba-tiba liar. " _Hyung_ kau benar akan menuruti semua permintaan kami kan? Ya kan?" Tanya Taehyun bersemangat. "Iya _hyung_. Apapun permintaan kami kau akan menurutinya kan?" Seungyoon pun juga tak kalah bersemangat. "I...iya..." jawab Mino pelan, tiba-tiba perasaannya tak enak.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kita besok pergi shopping, tadi banyak sekali baju yang ingin aku beli!" Taehyun mengutarakan permintaannya. "Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke Jeju dan makan nasi goreng!" kata Seungyoon tak mau kalah. "Eehh! Aku juga mau dibelikan baju baru!" rengek Seunghoon ikut-ikutan. "Aku juga mau beli kucing yang nggak punya rambut di _petshop_ tadi! Pengen ke kebun binatang juga!" Jinwoo pun nggak mau ketinggalan. Mino yang mendengar semua permintaan member WINNER pun tak tahan.

" _Andwaeeeeeee_!"

Tamat

Terima kasih bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca ini, saya terharu. (ToT) Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya ya...Saya menulis cerita ini gara-gara nonton DVD Welcoming Collection-nya WINNER, pas Seunghoon mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Mino. Seunghoon berpendapat kalau yang dipikiran Mino itu bukannya member WINNER tapi malah member dari grup lain. Seunghoon juga mengatakan semua member WINNER memakluminya namun merasa sedikit tak enak karena para member lah yang setiap hari bersamanya. Seunghoon meminta Taehyun mengatakan sesuatu. Lalu Taehyun meminta Mino untuk lebih menyayangi semuanya, apalagi dirinya.

Sekarang saya jadi kangen mereka (ToT) Tanggal 1 Februari masih lama ya... *sobbing

Good news nya, saya ketagihan sama Pricked ^^ dan 3 teaser yang udah keluar awesome banget ^^


End file.
